You Couldn't Possibly Make It Any Worse
by WontYouLightMyCandle
Summary: While Roger walks home he runs into a woman with car troubles, who turns out not to be as helpless as she seems...Please R&R...ON HOLD DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK...feel free to help :D


Authors note

Ok...wrote this out of sheer boredom...more to come but not sure what at the moment :)

Please, please, please R&R...computer hugs for all who do XD

* * *

Roger sighed; it had been a really long day. He crossed the street not looking where he was going and collided with a tiny blonde woman on a cell phone. She shot him an apologetic smile…

_Sorry_she mouthed. He flashed her a crooked grin and went to move on but the woman was walking beside him. He looked at her oddly…a look she returned. The blonde woman stopped suddenly and gently kicked the wheel of a car with a smoking bonnet.

"Stupid thing" she muttered under her breath before going back to her phone conversation "please Baby…couldn't you just take a look at it…" she rolled her eyes "fine…see you tonight…_if_ I can find a way to get there" she added before she hung up. Roger looked at the woman with interest. She noticed him staring

"Never seen a broken down car before?" She snapped angrily…

Roger raised an eyebrow and went to walk on, before he got far he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Sorry for snapping at you…It's been a tough day…but that's no excuse to act like a total bitch" the woman looked at him apologetically.

Roger shrugged with a wave of his hand that basically said 'forget about it'. He eyed her car "Need help?"

The woman paused looking worried...

"I'm not gunna rob you" He held his hands up to show he was unarmed.

"Like if you were you'd tell me" her mouth twitched into a small smile "You know about cars?"

"Um…no…but I could maybe…"

She shrugged "Sure…what the hell…you couldn't possibly make it worse…"

"You really shouldn't challenge me like that" He flashed one of his most famous crooked smiles. He went over to her car and opened the bonnet. The air filled with smoke "Jeez what did you _do _to it" he waved his hands.

"Your really know how to charm a girl…" she laughed daintily blushing slightly. Her purse started ringing, the blonde woman reached into her purse and took out a cell phone.

"Hi honey…" She held up a figure to Roger as if to say 'just a sec'. She didn't stop watching him as he looked at her smoking car. After all, this guy seemed nice and all but that didn't mean she was going to leave him alone with her car.

"No Benny…I have gotten hold of a mechanic…"

Benny?

Roger looked at the woman with distinct amusement…it couldn't be.

"You really don't need to keep calling every five minutes…I promise you I'm fine…"

She hung up and sighed. She looked over at a very confused Roger and laughed "You have no idea what your doing do you?"

"Urrr…" Roger rubbed the back of his neck slightly embarrassed "Nope"

She threw him a wicked grin "Move over" she rolled up the sleeves of her neat white shirt.

"Your not going to do what I think you're going to do…" Roger said incredulously…this woman hardly looked like she knew anything about cars.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes…" she looked at herself "what because I'm a girl and wearing a skirt, I automatically know nothing about cars"

"Yes…um…no…um…" He decided to shut up stepping over; he kept the hood up for her though. She lent over the bonnet.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be…I mean I appreciate your help but…you don't even know me…" she got up so quickly she almost hit her head "do you?"

"Nope" He said a little too quickly…'cos to be honest he wasn't sure.

A little while passed and Roger watched her as she worked. His eyes slid down to stare at her ass. Roger mentally noted that she actually had a pretty nice one behind her black pencil skirt. If she was who he thought she might be…Roger was actually pretty impressed._ Nice one Benny_…

"You're staring at my ass…" The woman tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear not looking at him as she continued to work on the car, she made the statement sound very normal.

"I wasn't" Roger said but he sounded like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Sure you weren't" her shoulders were shaking as she tried not to laugh "although I have to say I'm flattered…my wedding ring is reason enough for me to ask you to stop…"

Roger obediently averted his eyes with an embarrassed grin.

Suddenly the engine roared into life. The woman stood up looking very happy with herself. Her hands were covered in oil, which she wiped on a tissue from her purse.

"Thanks" She smiled.

"Oh…um…I didn't do anything…where'd you learn about cars…don't take this the wrong way but you don't exactly look like the car type"

She raised her eyebrows "You need to see more then what's in front of you…"

Roger turned red…Why did this woman make him feel like a little kid.

"…and as for where I learnt about cars I was brought up the youngest of four brothers who were just as big car nuts as my farther…when all they talked about was cars you picked some stuff up"

Roger nodded impressed "Wait…if you could fix the car yourself…why were you going to hire a mechanic"

"It's stupid" She turned away almost as embarrassed as Roger had been.

"Try me…" He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"I didn't want to gat oil on my shirt…"

"Oh"

Both burst out laughing at her ridiculous excuse.

"I'm Roger" He offered him her hand, which she took in a brisk handshake.

"Alison Coffin…nice to meet you…"


End file.
